


Private Training Session

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacters: Leo, RaphRelationship: Leo/reader/raphRequest: Hi, could you make a Leo X Reader X Raph smut after a steamy training session, where the reader loves both of them, and trains hard to impress them, and the two also have a crush on the reader? Could it be based the 2012 series? Love your stories!\(^.^)/





	

Dodging out raphs way, you managed to catch leos hand and twist it round o make him drop the pretend knife as you tripped up Raph.   
You had been fighting the two for the best part of 2 hours but you weren’t finished.  
They were both strong and well trained but you wanted to be better. Not necessarily better than then, but better than you were before. You wanted to impress them, not just because they were your mentors but because you had developed a crush on them both. It seemed when they were together that you felt most flushed. These two creatures that towered above you were so kind and gentle towards you but if anyone threatened you, they were there. You tried to ignore your feelings but every time there was even the slightest touch, your whole body would be on fire. And during these sessions, it was worse. You wanted nothing more than to be touched by them. From them tweaking your fighting stance to them trying to disarm you or pin you down.   
It was the only time you could get properly close to them in that way without being weird.   
And yet, you sensed they felt the same. Both would drop everything when you asked them to train. In fact, the normal tension between the two seemed to vanish into thin air when they were with you.   
As you fought them, you started to think. You were often told by Mikey that you should uses your feminine charm to your advance in a fight. And while he was probably meaning between you and an enemy, this might work.   
Just then, Raph tacked you to the ground. As he held down your knees, Leo grabbed your hands and pinned them above your head. Leo then moved to kneel just above your head while Raph straddled your legs to stop them moving.   
“Gottcha.” Raph grinned, knowing there was no way you could get out of this. You decided you might as well try out your idea.  
“so, what now?” You winked up at Leo, whos mouth nearly fell out. You looked down at Raph who was watching your chest move up and down with your pants. “What? Your just going to pin me down? Wheres the fun in that?” You giggled, wiggling your hips under Raph as he looked up to you.   
You saw a glow in his eyes you hadn’t seen before.   
“And what sort of fun were you hoping for?” He suddenly asked, taking you by surprise. You half expected them to scramble off you but they seemed to be frozen in place as they watched you squirm slightly.   
“Well, I was going to say something hot and sweaty but I suppose this is good enough.” You said in a fake voice of disappointment as you pouted slightly.   
“Well, we wouldn’t want to disappoint you.” Leo mumbled as he looked up to Raph who nodded.   
What happened new totally surprised you. Both leaned down and started kissing your neck. Raph took the right side and Leo the left.   
You weren’t expecting that at all but you couldn’t stop the moan that escaped your lifes as your head lolled back, allowing them better access.   
You felt Raphs hand resting on your sides as leos hands let go of your wrists to travel down your arms. His touch left fire in its wake as he slowly moved them down to your chest.   
You arched your back into his touch, letting out a staggered moan. You started to wiggle your hips a little more as your began to feel yourself become more and more aroused by the second.   
Raphs lips left your neck and you felt him move off you. You opened your eyes, about to protest when his fingers started to play with your waist band of your trousers.   
You noticed Leo shooting him a disapproving look which you assumed was because of how fast this was going but you didn’t care. You wanted them and it was obvious they wanted you. How many training sessions had been wasted when you could have been doing this the whole time.   
You lifted your hips up, allowing him to pull down your trousers and at the same time, your panties. You assumed this was by accident as his eyes widened as he saw your core. Leo let out a slight moan before his hands dove further down you front to grab the edge of your top and pull it up. You allowed him to pull your top off and as he did, you sat up to remove your bra. Throwing it in the same direction as your clothes, you noticed Raph. He was stroking his cock. You didn’t know when or how he had got it out but your mouth started to water. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw Leo was doing the exact same. Both their cheeks were a bright shade of red which made you giggle.   
You twisted around so you were on all fours. The boys eyes raked over your body as you crawled up to Leo. His mouth half hung open at the sight. You lowered yourself to rest on your forearms, your face at the same level as his cock. Obviously knowing what you were doing, he moved his hand. Once his hand was out the way, you took the tip in your mouth, swirling your tongue around it. You felt him pulsing and getting harder in your mouth which only made you hotter. You wanted Raph to catch on quickly like Leo had so you arched your back and spread your legs slightly as you started to take more of Leo in your mouth. You felt Raph nudge your legs apart. You happily spread them for him and he keeled between them.   
You felt him running the tip of his cock along your pussy. You moaned as he ran it across your clit and Leo shuddered. Then he pushing himself inside you. Your body shook as you moaned, being carful not to do anything to cause Leo harm. But he seemed to enjoy the feeling of you moaning and humming around his cock. His hand cupped your cheeks as you bobbed your head, your eyes closed as you focused on the pleasure as Raph started to thrust inside you.   
You became a moaning mess as you bobbed your head, trying to keep your mind on Leo and his pleasure, not just your own. But the way Raph thrusted inside you was hard to ignore. Yet you wanted more.   
You were stared of the pleasure sex gave and having these two here only made you more hungry.   
You realised Leo from your mouth but reached a hand up to keep stroking him. Looking up, you could see him silently questioning why you had stopped.   
“I want you inside me as well.” You moaned, droll running down the side of lip as you spoke. Leo seemed hesitant but you felt Raph growl and pull on your hips as he stopped thrusting.   
You pushed yourself up.   
“You sure it wont hurt you?” Leo asked as he shuffled closer to you. You wrapped your arms around his neck as his cock rubbed against your clit.   
“I want to try.” You smiled.   
While you hadn’t thought through the position, Leo seemed to have as he moved himself under you so you were straddling. It was easy to do because Raph had spread your legs so far apart and his legs were far apart to. You placed a hand either side of his head as you bent back over slightly.  
You felt Leo lining up with the entrance that his brother already filled and you squeezed your eyes shut as you lowered yourself onto him.   
You felt totally stretched, full, but amazing. Leo was the first to thrust as you let out a half moan, half cry. Both froze as you started to pant.   
“No, god, please don’t stop.” You begged and that seemed to encourage them as they both started to thrust inside you.   
Their speeds were slightly different but it felt amazing. Your arms almost gave way a few times. You felt Raphs hot breath on your back and he started to kiss up your spin. You moaned in response, showing you liked it.   
However, you were getting closer to your end and you could tell so were they. Raphs let out growls as his thrusts were getting harder and sharper while Leo was breathing heavily and he was speeding up.   
They started to hit that spot which made you moan uncontrollably. With the pace the two were going at, when one hit the spot, the other would hit it straight after and again and again.   
It became too much for you as your orgasm claimed your body. Your arms gave way but you lowered yourself to burry your face in Leo neck. Your body twitched as your came, your walls pulsing around them. They both let out moans and growls before simultaneously cumming inside you.   
You felt Raph collapse on your back and you could heard Leos heart was racing hard in his chest.   
The three of your lay there for a moment, basking in your orgasms without a care in the world.   
Raph was the first to move. He pulled out of you and moved from behind you to crawl up the side. You rolled off Leo to lie between them, your hand over your heart as you tried to calm it down.   
“So, was that what you had in mind?” Raph suddenly asked, chuckling slightly as he turned to you.   
“Kind of, but nothing as good as that.” You breathed, glancing between the two. “Can we train like this more often.” You giggled.   
Both Leo and Raph yelled out “Yes” at the same time which made you laugh.   
You couldn’t wait for your next private training session.


End file.
